ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Abe Rogers
'Alias:' American’s Fighting Son; American Fighting Machine 'Appearance:' A former Marine who earned the Purple Heart after Desert Storm after receiving injuries from sharpnel via an exploding landmine, Abe has a scar over his left dead eye, and one over the right side of his chest. Extremely muscular Abe also sports patriotic tatoos over his left breast, right shoulder, and right forearm. 'Alignment:' Face - Known as the Captain America of the Wrestling World fighting for Truth, Justice, and the American Way of Life. Abe believes no matter how tough the situation is YOU DEAL WITH IT. 'TRAINING:' Abe was an all American Wresting Champion in the Marines, as well as being trained in the Killer Kowalski School of wrestling. 'Signature Moves:' [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves2/spear.wmv “CHARGE!”:] Rogers gets into a 3-point stance, yell's "CHAAAAAGE!", then runs nailing his opponent with a Spear. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves2/ArnSpinebuster.wmv Uncle Slam: Spinebuster Slam] Abe lifts his opponent up into the air from the front and slams them hard to the mat back-first. Great American Slam: Abe spears opponent into the corner, picks him up, and then spinebusters him into the mat. American Hammer: Abe lifts his opponent up in a military press, drops them down while grabbing his opponent around the waist, and hits a spinebuster. Broken Up: Abe military presses opponent over his head, hits an over the shoulder backbreaker, then an over the knee stomachbreaker. [http://wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves2/razorsedge.wmv Hiroshima(Black Tiger Driver):] Abe lifts wrestler onto his back with their arms spread out as in a crucifixion. Abe then drops to a kneeling position as he bend forwards to throws the opponent forward to the mat on to their back or neck and shoulders. Abe can also do a version where he runs then throws opponent across the ring while he remains standing. D-Day: Pumphandle Reverse Black Tiger Bomb: Abe pumplehandles opponent into a reverse cross, runs, and then dives forward driving opponent face first into the mat. 'FINISHERS:' Primary Finisher: (Body Count) Reverse F-5: Abe places an opponent in an Argentine backbreaker rack, placing his opponent face-up across the his own shoulders before hooking the head with one hand and a leg with the other, from here Abe throws opponent off dropping the back of their head and back into a modified inverted DDT. Secondary Finisher: (Search and Destroy): Vertical suplex side slam: In this elevated side slam variation, Abe grabs a front facelock on the opponent and wraps their arm over Abes neck. Abe then salutes the fans, and lifts the opponent upside down, as in a vertical suplex. Abe moves his arm from around the opponent's neck, and as the victim falls back down, he is placed into a side slam position and dropped to the mat. 'STRENGTHS:' Unbelievable Power and Resilience: Once Abe hits the ring it’s almost impossible to stop him. His strength and endurance is almost second to none in the SWA as he literally manhandles his opponent’s in the ring. Both big and small opponents alike find that when they are up against the American Fighting Machine, they’re more than likely to get mowed down. 'WEAKNESSES:' In Experience: Even though Rogers is unbelievably dominating in the ring, one must remember that his career is only less than two years. Veterans who are wise to this on a good day can catch Abe unawares, and if the plan is solid enough score a win. As the days roll by however Abe becomes more seasoned, making it more difficult if impossible for vets to get an out of the blue win on him day by day. 'CHAMPIONSHIPS AND ACCOMPLISHMENTS:' * BWI World Champion (2-Times*) * Second title reign vacated due to injury. * BWI Undisputed Platinum Championship * BWI American Championship (2 times - Longest running - 88 days) * BWI World Tag Championship (Longest Running - 104 Days w/ Jack Smith) * XTC Champion(4 Times) * BWI Extreme Champion(7 Times) * BWI Aggression Championship * 2007 Great American Rumble Winner * BWI Triple Crown Champion'*' * BWI Champion of Champions** * *Won World title, Tag title, and Second tier title in his career there. * **Held every single championship within the BWI during his career there. 'Previous Leagues:' 1. BWI Battlefield Wrestling Industries/originally UWN (Superior Wrestling Alliance) 2. World Championship Wresting Federation (@IW) 'History:' Abe Rogers is a former decorated Sergeant for the United States Marines, who served during Desert Storm. He received the Purple Heart, and discharged from the military will full honors after being severely injured by shrapnel which left permanent scars on his right chest and his now half dead left eye. After extensive rehabilitation Rogers tries to get work in the NYPD, but due to his damaged eye was not admitted into the Police Academy. For a time Abe lived off his military pension while working in construction opting to go back to college for another degree in teaching to get a better job, when a friend persuaded him to try wrestling as a career due to his past wrestling background in the military. Abe would continue his work in construction while training at the Killer Kowalski School of wrestling during the night time. Upon graduation he would hit the small circuit wrestling leagues slowly building a name for himself until he was spotted and recruited by Mr. Glenn president of the then UWN (Underground Wrestling Network) now SWA. Upon entering the UWN Rogers presence can be described in one phrase…a force of nature. Abe would not only capture his first title (UWN Aggression title at the time) in less then 2 months, but he went on an undefeated streak of 21 wins which would be stopped by another powerhouse known as 3BD “Big Bad Booty Daddy” who would also take the Aggression title from him. That would not stop Abe from capturing four consecutive SWA Extreme Championships, and also holding the second tier SWA American Championship twice. What would make Rogers career however in many opinion would be the revamped SWA Platinum Championship (Now the BWI Undisputed Platinum Championship). After the original UWN/VSE Platinum title was taken and made exclusive to the VSE, $ee Money aided by Mr. Glenn would introduce their version of the Platinum Championship made exclusively to the SWA. The title would be decided in a tournament that would come down to Abe Rogers and Argon, in the final match, an “I Quit” match. Rogers and Argon would battle in a brutal bloody match, where Abe would lock on an Ankle scissors lock causing Argon to mouth the words I quit making Abe then newly crowned Undisputed SWA Platinum Champion. Rogers would go onto battle the likes of $ee Money’s brother Damien in an infamous match of his own design called “War is Hell”, and $ee Money himself in his very own specialty match called a “Prison Rulez” match, not only retaining in both matches, but also being the first man to defeat $ee Money in his own specialty match. Rogers would go on for a 74 day title reign which would again be stopped by his rival competitor 3BD making him the new champion. Abe would go onto to join forces with 3BD, Nick Talon, and a new rookie powerhouse known as Jack Smith to form the Looney Bin, and take on the likes of Scorpion, Adam Essex, and their Empire stable, as well as an upstart stable comprising of former UWA wrestlers: Jesse Rollen, and Fists of Blood (Raoh and Ken Shiro). Rogers would also team with Jack Smith forming the currently undefeated tag team known as the American Wrecking Crew, and become the newly crowned SWA World Tag Champions. Having captured almost every title the SWA had to offer Abe had his sights set on the SWA World Heavyweight title itself making him the first Grand Slam Champion in the entire BWI. He would get his chance at the Lord of the Underground in the Main Event Elimination Chamber match comprising of 3BD, Jesse Rollen, Ken Shiro, Caitlin Fairchild, and the current World Champion Yuku Shiro. Battling down to just him and his ring rival and stable mate 3BD; Big Bad Booty Daddy who was also one title away from becoming the first Grand Slam Champion in the BWI would take the title on that day. Abe though disappointed lives by his motto of DEALING WITH IT, and continued on his quest to become the SWA World Champion, and the second man in the history of the BWI to become a Grand Slam Champion. His quest would shortly end when it would be announced that the SWA would shortly close after its final big Pay-Per-View show SWA Malice. Rogers would not receive another shot at the World Heavyweight title as he had to defend his current World Tag Championship with his partner Jack Smith in a fourway Extreme Elimination match. The unstoppable team of the American Wrecking Crew would surprisingly drop the championship belts to the all female team of Reign of Fire (Yuku Shiro and Angel). After the closing of the SWA, Rogers would go into semi-retirement opening up his own construction companty as well as Wrestling School, it would be short lived as Rogers would receive a call from the World Championship Wrestling Federation with an opportunity to return back to the ring. Rogers did just that facing 5-Time former SWA World Champion Scorpion at the Pay-Per-View Summer Heat where he would tag team with current owner James Greene against Scorpion and Essex with the ownership of the WCWF hanging in the balance. Rogers would literally spear Scorpion through a glass plated Pay-Per-View sign taking Scorpion and himself out of the match, and allowing James Green to get the win. Sadly after the Pay-Per-View the WCWF would close it’s door and Rogers would return back to semi-retirement. Almost a year would pass after the fated closing, when Rogers would get a call once again of the re-opening of the SWA under it’s full umbrella name Battlefield Wrestling Industries. Rogers would don his patriotic trunks once more and return home in hopes of fullfilling his destiny. Sadly however at the very first show of the BWI during the tournament to decide a new World Champion, Rogers would be eliminated in the first round by none other then the former 3-Time BWI World Champion Yuku Shiro. It was evident ring rust had effected even the American Fighting Machine, but it would not deter him at all, as he returned to his winning ways capturing the XTC Championship another version of the SWA Extreme Championship brought over by the now defunct So Cal Pro Wrestling Organization. Rogers would not only defend the championship for a lengthy 28 days due to it’s 24/7 rule, but also capture it a repeated five times. At the 2007 Great American Rumble Rogers would have a second shot at gold as he made it to the finals of the BWI American Championship match to decide a new champion, where he would face Caramel Mendoza for the title. Rogers would lose the match due to interference from a rival rookie named Ruben “The Train” Fernandez, who no doubt stuck it to Abe after losing to him the month prior to that in a Hell in the Cell match for the XTC Championship when Rogers held it at the time. Rogers would go on to the Great American Rumble itself where he would clear over 27 wrestlers from the ring to become the 2007 Great American Rumble Winner and the #1 Contender for the BWI World Championship at Legacy III. Rogers would take on the Submission Machine and current World Champion Scott Bentley in a much heated fued, that would come down to a technical versus powerhouse match for the World title. Both competitors pulling out all the stops would battle to the very end until Rogers would capitalize getting out of Bentley’s Cutthroat Driver hitting him with a spear, and then finishing him off with the Body Count to become BWI World Champion, and the company’s third Triple Crown Champion and second Champion of Champions. Rogers first title defense would be against Yuku Shiro where he would soundly avenge his loss at the very beginning of the BWI by retaining his championship against her. Abe would go onto Shockwave 2007 where he would defend his championship in a six person Capitalist Match (Another version of TNA’s King of the Mountain match). Rogers would lose the World championship on that night due to Mr. Wrestling III sending an army of look alikes to take out all the competitors including him allowing him safe passage to take the title on that night. Rogers would come back the following Destruction calling him to a Street Fight match that, which Mr. Glen would sancition a return title match for the BWI World Championship. A look-a-like clone of Mr. Wresting III would “accidently” clobber Mr. Wrestling III with a vintage Captain America shield Abe brought down to the ring for the street fight allowing Abe to get the three count, and becoming BWI World Champion for the second time in his career. Rogers will currently be heading into BWI Halloween Massacre 2007 where he will defend his World Championship. 'Wrestler's Entrance-' Born in the USA by Bruce Springsteen erupts from the PA system as Abe Rogers steps out onto the ramp way, looks around, and gives the fans a stiff salute, before heading to the ring as they cheer him on. Abe climbs a turnbuckle and gives the fans a salute before hopping do to prepare for his match. 'Abe Roger's Complete Move Set' Submission Move: Grapevine Ankle Lock: After applying the Ankle Lock, Rogers drops down to the mat and applies a grapevine while maintaining the hold. Bear hug: Abe stands in front of an opponent and locks his hands around the opponent, squeezing him. Often he will shake his body from side to side, in order to generate more pain around the ribs and spine. Kneebar: A kneebar (technically known as a straight legbar) is a leglock which hyperextends the knee. The basic kneebar is performed similarly to an armbar by holding the opponents leg in between the legs and arms so the opponent's kneecap points towards the body. By pushing the hips forward, the opponent's leg is straightened, and further leveraging hyperextends the knee. Suplexes: 720 suplex: Abe lifts the opponent as in a normal vertical suplex, and then does a complete double rotation before falling backwards slamming opponent into the mat. Repeated Snap Suplexes: A front facelock suplex, which sees Abe apply a front face lock to hisopponent, draping the opponent's near arm over his shoulder, while pulling his own leg back then kick the leg forward quickly slaming it to the ground to build momentum to fall backwards and flips the opponent over him so they land on their back. Abe will then hold on, and execute this move two more consecutive times. Rolling German Suplexes: Same as a regular German suplex, except a Abe holds onto his opponent after each one and does three in a row. Head and Arm Suplex: Also called a Gargoyle Suplex, the move is a variation of the traditional overhead belly-to-belly suplex in which the Abe, standing face-to-face with his opponent, clutches his hands together having firmly encircled the opponent's head and one arm. This grip, as opposed to the waistlock of a normal belly-to-belly, is then used to hoist the opponent in the overhead arching throw. Stalling Vertical Suplex: Abe holds an opponent in the upside-down position at the peak of the arc for several seconds before completing the maneuver, thereby causing blood to pool into the head of the opponent. Belly-to-Belly Overhead Suplex: Grabbing his opponent from the front, Rogers lifts them up and suplexes them over his head. Belly-to-Back Overhead Suplex: Same as a regular German suplex, except instead of holding the move for a pin, the Abe tosses his opponent and releases. Double underhook suplex: Abe and opponent face each other, the opponent bent forward. Abe hooks the opponent's arms back in a reverse nelson, placing his forearms in the crooks of the opponent's elbows, with his hands on top of the opponent's back in a butcher's grip. Abe then lifts the opponent into an upside-down vertical position and falls back, shifting the opponent to one side as the opponent flips over. Abe executing the suplex may release the reverse nelson hold during the throw, or can maintain the grip and attempt a bridging pin or submission hold transition upon impact. Super belly to belly suplex: This version of a superplex is an overhead belly to belly suplex executed on an opponent sitting or standing on the top rope, facing inward. Delayed Fisherman suplex: Also spelled as a fisherman's suplex and also known as a leg hook suplex or a cradle suplex. With his opponent in a front facelock with the near arm draped over the Abe's shoulder, Abe hooks the opponent's near leg behind the opponent's knee with his free arm, he then lifts opponent into the air, and holds them for awhile before falling backwards, slamming the opponent onto their back. High angle belly to back suplex: Better known as a Backdrop driver and lesser known as a Belly to back brainbuster. The Abe stands behind his opponent and puts his head under the arm of the opponent. He then lifts the opponent up using both of his arms wrapped around the torso of the opponent. The Abe finally falls backwards to drive the opponent to the mat on their neck and shoulders. Drivers: Reverse Tiger Driver: Double Underhook Sit-Down Faceslam Top Rope Reverse Death Valley Driver: Rogers places opponent on the top turnbuckle facing the crowd, climbs the second ropes, then lifts him onto his shoulders face up into a torture rack position. Rogers jumps off the ropes falling to the side and driving his opponent head first into the mat. Powerbombs: Reverse Cross Powerbomb: This move is similar to a regular crucifix powerbomb, however, instead of being held face-up, the opponent is held facing the mat. Abe throws the opponent, flipping him so he lands on his neck and shoulders. 720 Powerbomb: Abe lifts the opponent up onto his shoulders and spins into a double rotation before slamming the opponent down to the mat. Multiple powerbombs: A variation of the powerbomb where Abe does not release the opponent upon impact, but instead locks his hands and performs a dead lift, raising the opponent back up for another powerbomb, and may repeat more than once. Slams: Top-rope Cobra Clutch Slam: From the very top turnbuckle rope Rogers places the opponent in a cobra clutch and then lift the opponent into the air by their neck before jumping backwards off the turnbuckle, falling face down or into a sitting position, driving the opponent back first down to the mat. Running Powerslam: Abe reach between an opponent's legs with one arm and reach around that opponent's back from the same side with his other arm before then lifting this opponent up over his shoulder. From this position the Abe will break into a run, then fall forward to slam the opponent against the mat back-first. Pumphandle fallaway slam: Also known as the Tilt Suplex. Abe hooks up the opponent as a pumphandle slam, then Abe goes through the body movements for the fallaway slam, executing the release of the opponent as they enter the apex of the throw, instead of at or just past the apex of the throw like when one executes the fallaway slam. Usually the opponent then adds effort to gain extra rotations in the air for effect or to ensure that they do not take the bump on their side. Scoop slam: Facing their opponent, Abe reaches between their opponent's legs with one arm and reaches around their back from the same side with their other arm. Abe lifts their opponent up and turns them upside down so that they are held up by Abe's arm cradling their back. Abe then throws the opponent to the ground so that they land on their back. Scoop powerslam: The second most common version of a powerslam which is often referred to as just a powerslam sees Abe place one arm between an opponent's legs, and reach over the opponent's shoulder with the other arm before then spinning the opponent over onto their back while keeping the opponent horizontal across his body at all times. As the opponent falls to the mat Abe will continue to fall face-down on top of them in a lateral press pinning position. This powerslam is usually performed on a charging opponent, using the opponent's own momentum to power the throw. Strikes: Double short-arm clothesline: Abe short clotheslines victim, picks him up, and hits another vicious one turning him inside out! Double Under Rapid knee strikes: Abe double underhooks victim's arms forcing him to the ground, and batters him with knees. Running leg drop: A variation to the original, the Abe bounces off from one side of the ring, runs and performs the leg drop across his opponent's chest. Crooked arm lariat: The crooked arm lariat is performed when an Abe runs towards an opponent with the his arm bent upward at the elbow 60-90 degrees and wraps his arm around their head forcing them to the ground. Multiple turnbuckle thrusts : This move is a shoulder block performed to an opponent who is set up on the turnbuckle. The opponent is often resting back first against the turnbuckles. Abe can run at the opponent, but normally Abe will place his/her shoulder against the opponent and swing his legs back and forth, driving his shoulder into the opponent’s mid-section, often repeatedly to then gain momentum. Other moves: Whiplash: The standard (elevated) whiplash first sees Abe raise an opponent off the ground, often using a suplex lift, to place the opponent's leg on the top ring rope so that they are face-down while Abe holds them in a front facelock, keeping their heads side by side under each other shoulder, making Abe the only other thing than the ring ropes keeping the opponent off the ground. At this point Abe swings inward as he dives to the ground, twisting on the opponent's neck and in the process lifting the opponent's entire body off the rope, driving their neck and shoulders into the ground. Double / triple Rib breaker: A rib breaker is a version of a gutbuster that involves Abe scooping the opponent up by reaching between the legs of the opponent with one arm and reaching around their back from the same side with his other arm. Abe then lifts his opponent up so they are horizontal across Abe’s body. From here Abe drops down to one knee, forcing the opponent to drop stomach/rib-first against Abe's raised knee. He’ll hit this two sometimes three times. Rogers, Abe Rogers, Abe Rogers, Abe Rogers, Abe Rogers, Abe Rogers, Abe Category:1966